


Smitten on Halloween, Furious at Christmas

by PeanutButterBandit



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutButterBandit/pseuds/PeanutButterBandit
Summary: White Elephant gift exchange gone wrong. A present leads to a confession.





	Smitten on Halloween, Furious at Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reynabot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynabot/gifts).



Diana is good at many, many things, but when it comes to Akko she can not seem to keep her Cavendish Composure. When they first met, Akko unintentionally stampeded on Diana’s every nerve. Something changed after Diana saw Akko’s performance on Halloween.

What never changes is the exasperation Diana feels at each of Akko’s next escapades. In fact, her new feelings might have a hand in increasing her frustration every time Akko’s gets into a predicament.

And that includes now, in the aftermath of a White Elephant gift exchange between the red, blue, and green teams. The premise is that everyone brought a present, and they took turns picking one from the pile. Someone could steal a present up to three times before it’s retired, which is what happened to the latest Nightfall book when Lotte stole it from Barbara. Ordinarily, the confections might have been highly desired, but the smarter people of the group didn’t trust that they might pick one of Sucy’s concoctions.

That’s how Akko ends up naively eating Sucy’s “Christmas Present.”

A present that turns Diana’s friend into a white elephant.

“In my defense, it’s not poison,” Sucy says. “You only said I couldn’t bring a poison.”

Hannah, Barbara, and Amanda laugh at Akko’s pachyderm predicament.

Diana is not amused. “While that may be true, Sucy, how is this a present? How long will it take to wear off?”

“It won’t.”

“What?” everyone gasps.

Sucy gazes at each of them before landing her baleful stare on Diana. “It won’t wear off. I spent weeks perfecting that part.”

“What!?” the group shouts.

“Yeah, she’ll be a white elephant until her _real_ present gets to her.”

“What, so this is only part one of your present?” Lotte asks.

“There are three parts,” Sucy sighs and holds up a finger, “First Akko is the only person who would actually want those pickled things, and she’s impatient enough to eat one immediately. So we get the Akko-phant.”

She holds up a second finger, “Next, she’ll finish the gift while we sit around talking.” They look over at a loud slurp as the last of the pickled plums vanish. “That means she has all of the potion for part three.”

Sucy adds another finger and bares her sharp teeth in a smile. “She won’t -” Sucy cackles - “She won’t turn back until -” more laughter - “Until she gets her true love’s kiss!” Sucy laughs once more before abruptly becoming serious. “Assuming that exists.” Sucy winks at Diana.

Diana glares but blushes.

They all jump when Akko trumpets. The small elephant starts to excitedly bounce around Sucy, as if lecturing her.

“Something tells me that she’s not too happy with her present,” Amanda says.

“Who could Akko’s true love even be?” Hannah scoffs.

They look at the girl, now elephant, in question.

“If we can’t find them, how will she change back?” Lotte asks.

Sucy makes eye contact with Diana. “She won’t.”

Diana _really_ regrets the circumstances that led to Sucy deducing her crush.

“There has to be a counter. I’ll check the library,” Diana says.

The others nod, aside from Akko and Sucy. “We’ll go with you,” says Hannah, Barbara, and Lotte.

* * *

“Three days.” Lotte groans. “We’ve been looking for three days and we can’t even figure out what Sucy used in the first place. 

Diana hums as she scans another book.

Diana and Lotte are the only ones currently in the library, Hannah and Barbara had left earlier to grab lunch for the group.

“Do you think friendship could count as true love?”

“Depends on the potion,” Diana responds automatically.

“Then why haven’t we all tried!?” Lotte asks.

Diana looks up, “What?”

“All of her friends, we should try giving her a kiss -” Lotte waves her hands - “On the cheek or something.”

Dread settles into Diana’s stomach, a test she did not want to put her feelings to, and especially not with an audience. But there is no reason to refuse this option either.

“Yeah, we should.”

“Should what?” Barbara asks.

Lotte explains again to the two newcomers.

The quartet rushes to the red team’s room after that, gathering the green team along the way.

Sucy has been keeping Akko company, since she refuses to “aid anyone in ruining Akko’s present.”

“Okay, so we’re all going to kiss Akko,” Lotte says, “The order is me, then Amanda, then Sucy -” Sucy turns and glares at that - “then Diana, then Constanze, then Jasminka and Hannah and Barbara go last, if, and I quote ‘they must.’” Lotte finishes her statement by pecking Akko on the head.

The group watches with baited breath, but nothing happens.

Amanda bounces over, “My turn! Obviously I’m her best bud then.” Another smooch, but again nothing happens.

“I promise this idea won’t pan out like you expect. I’m not kissing Akko. Diana should though.”

The aforementioned girl glares at Sucy. Still, she approaches the elephant in the room. Leaning over, she gently kisses Akko’s head.

Sparkles and white flakes drift off of Akko’s body, creating a cloud that obscures her and Diana. A moment later Akko’s back to her normal self. Diana cradles her.

“Huh?” Diana had _missed_ that voice these past three days. Akko looks up at Diana as she looks down, red meeting blue. “Diana?”

“Akko,” Diana breathes. “Merry Christmas?”

Akko laughs and impulsively leans up to kiss Diana properly, on the mouth.

“True love, then, Diana?”

The pair jerk apart and Diana glares at Amanda.

“Well, now that we’ve dealt with the elephant in the room, glad to see the present was a success,” Sucy drones. “Everybody out."

**Author's Note:**

> LOVE YOU REYNA!!! HAPPY CHRISTMAS/NEW YEAR


End file.
